Foam buffing and finishing pads are typically made from a polymeric foam material, such as open cell polyurethane foam.
Conventional foam pads have tendency to absorb the water or petroleum-based polish or compound that is used in conjunction with the foam pad to accomplish the task of defect removal from painted and non-painted surfaces. This absorption creates a less effective working surface because the polish, which has abrasives in it, is not on the surface where it needs to be to accomplish the finishing task most efficiently.
Migrating water or petroleum-based polish or compound can penetrate the entire buffing pad and reach all the way to the rear attachment face. Here the compound can collect and, in addition to being messy, can clog the hook-and-loop fastening systems by which the pad is attached to the rotary or orbital driving device. It has been found that prior art pad mounting mechanisms do not adequately inhibit the penetration of moisture to the pad attachment face and the attachment device being used.